


Stormy Skies Uncharted Grounds

by akachankami



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, and i had OTP feels, not the weather forecast, smut if you squint, there was a heatwave ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: She's a thunderstorm. He knows now when he sees dark heavy clouds beyond the mountains that she was born with lightning in her veins





	Stormy Skies Uncharted Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> I thought how mesmerizing and thrilling it would be for them to experience a thunderstorm for the first time after landing on Earth.  
> And then I thought of other first times...  
> Written during the heatwave of 2015.  
> Yes I blame the weather.  
> (I take myself very seriously... *snort*)

She's a thunderstorm. He knows now when he sees dark heavy clouds beyond the mountains that she was born with lightning in her veins. Her fingertips on his skin send small electric charges down his spine and the quiet fury simmering behind her eyes is the distant rumble of the thunder up above.

Her mane curling with the weather, weavering in the wind, as she closes her eyes and meets his lips.

It's the touch of rain on the ground and the wet shock of electricity filling his lungs, that first taste of thunderstorms he only ever saw from afar.

 

* * *

 

He smells like the earth, like the tree he tended in his youth. It's in his hair, in the hollow of his collarbone, on her tongue, and it sinks deep in the pit of her core that he's certainty.

He's solid and unmoving and salty like tears, but there's fire underneath she can feel. It's stirring, melting, bubbling, ready to sweep her off her feet when she's already up high, whirling with the storm, and his arms are grounding her, scorching her flesh where they touch.

He calls her name and she falls in that sinful prayer again and again.


End file.
